For The Want Of An Aspirin
by Alex DarkFire
Summary: This is the first part of a story that basicly proves great age just means the when you mess up it's going to be big, (Ranma 1/2,Grandia,SM + others X-Over) *OK, I think I've gotten FF.net to take notice of where i want the line to end, I hope.
1. Prologue Pride Cometh Before The Fall

*Standard disclaimer*

This Fic is a crossover of Ranma ½ with Grandia and Sailor Moon there will also be elements of Grandia 2 and maybe a few other things please note that I own none of these, I'm just borrowing them, Thank you.

*Time line note*

Ranma ½ is set one month after Saffron's defeat, Sailor Moon is set a few months before Luna is found by Usagi.

*AU warning*

The Grandia universe is going to be an AU and is going to suffer from some cross contamination from Ranma entering it, some main characters will change that's what Ranma does to people and places.

(Music: Megadeth – Breakpoint)

**For The Want Of An Aspirin **

**Prologue **

**Pride cometh before the Fall**

* * *

Normally all was quiet around the Gates of Time. 

For the simple reason that, very few people knew about its existence let alone visited. However, in this instance this statement was less then true. As at this moment the Gates of Time rang with curses and the clattering of small plastic bottles, as the Guardian of the Gates searched for the one thing she wanted more than anything else, including Crystal Tokyo... Well at this instant anyway.

"God damn it where the hell are they, come on there has got to be at least one left, damn."

The Senshi of time was pawing her way through bottle after empty bottle in a futile search. After a few minutes more she sighed in disgust then winced as what seemed to be a squad of drunken dwarves restarted their effort to mine through her head.

Now, most people would think that this was the after effect of a night of drunken debauchery and for most that would be true, but this was not so in the case for Setsuna Meiou.

This mind destroying pain was the sole fault of one person and that person was Ranma Saotome. Setsuna had been spending a fortune on painkillers for the last 17 years and all because of Ranma.

You might ask yourself why the Lady Pluto had not done something about Ranma sooner. Well there is a reason, and a very good reason at that. Put simply; without Ranma, Crystal Tokyo would never happen. Without him to distract Herb, the Amazons and to kill off Saffron. Setsuna would never have been able to pull it off, now these three groups alone might not seem like much and at the moment thanks to Ranma's aid they where not. However, if for example the Elder Ku Lon had stayed at her village. 

There would not have been the three minor powers in a small out of the way area of China there was now, but rather a single powerful alliance of these three. Who would conclude that if they wanted to survive the next 40 years one of two things would have to happen. One they would each have to change their way of life or two the rest of the world would have to change. 

As you can guess not one of these groups wanted to change how they lived so they would have set out to change the world... by ruling it with an iron fist, something Setsuna could not let transpire if she wanted to ever see Crystal Tokyo come to be a reality. 

That is just one possibility there where many other possibilities revolving around the people Ranma had dealt with but none would become to large a threat to quickly for the princess to deal with now. All told it had taken almost 30 years to get worked out and that was before he was born and now wonder of wonders after seventeen years of agony it was finally over, He had sent Saffron to an early childhood not a month ago. Now that the dust had cleared, she could finally do something about him and stop these damned migraines.

***

It had been a normal day so far for Ranma. Having been woken by his "ever-loving father" by being thrown out the second story window of the Tendo home after which he was forced to spend the rest of the time before breakfast doing what could be laughingly called sparring with his father. After this, he defended his breakfast from his glutton of a father, next came being yelled at by Akane for some imagined slight and then being dragged by his pigtail to school.

At school, he was able to spend his time catching up on the sleep he had missed due to a combination of Kodachi chasing him through Nerima most of the night and his father waking him at the ungodly hour of 4:30 in the morning. Until he was told to stand in the hall for sleeping in class that is. The rest of the day proceeded a similar pace involving fights with Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga, then a beating from Akane for quote, "Picking on Ryoga." unquote. After dragging himself back to the Tendo's he was lectured by his father and Mr. Tendo for upsetting Akane and for not being a proper fiancé. 

After another rousing session of food fencing with his gluttonous father, Ranma then removed himself to one of the few places he could go without much chance of being interrupted... Well as long as he brought the stepladder with him, so Akane wouldn't be able to get up.

That being the roof.

He often came here when life was getting him down, just to look up and watch the stars. Up until now, this day had been rather dull and normal... well as normal as a day in Nerima got anyway, but now things where about to get interesting.

Left on the roof weighted down by a stone was a letter, this was definitely not normal as any rival would not have bothered and any of the girls would have enjoyed giving him it personally, much more preferably in front of Akane. These two things pointed to this being something to be wary of, glancing around trying to spot whoever had left the note Ranma edged towards it and after prodding the rock over the side of the roof, thus causing a "Bwee" of pain from below, he carefully lifted and unfolded it. Ranma frowned and softly read the note aloud as if trying to be sure it said what he thought.

Dear Ranma

I hope that this letter finds you in good health for the problems of your life have just lately been brought to my attention. 

As unlikely as this may sound, I have gone through trials much like your own and often wished that someone could offer me aid when it was required. 

Please come to the address at the bottom of this note tommorrow at noon as I wish to speak with you in person. 

However, I have a rather busy schedule and this is the only time I can spare for this matter. 

If you need some proof of the truth of my claims attached to the letter is a small ring that should hold off the change you suffer thanks to Jusenkyo's touch. 

Please note that this ring does have its limits though. It will only be able to keep you in your true form for a maximum of 6 hours before it must recharge its energies for a night. 

This time will decrease when you are hit with cold water but said decrease will stop when you apply hot water.

Signed S. Meiou 

Ranma blinked and glanced at the ring in his hand, Adorning the silver signet ring was a small blue gem that he had no idea how to identify and an indistinct pattern on its face.

Shrugging and placing the ring in one of his pockets, he sat back and pondered the letter. He had to admit that this seemed much to good to be true, but then considering how his life had been going it wasn't as if he had all that much more to loose was there. Sighing and padding over to the edge of the roof he glanced around, not seeing anyone looking for him Ranma jumped of the roof, landing lightly on the ground below.

Walking into the kitchen Ranma glanced around and smiled as he saw Kasumi working at clearing up after dinner, softly asking if anyone was using the bathroom, getting a no, he nodded his thanks and crept softly through the house hoping not to disturb anyone.

Gently closing the bathroom door behind him Ranma glanced around trying to find any clue to whether he was the only person here at the time. Spotting the occupied sign resting on the washing machine and noting no clothes anywhere he sighed with relief. Removing the ring from his pocket and quickly shedding his clothing he made his was to the bath. Figuring that now was as good a time to test the ring as any he placed it on his finger, the surface shimmered and the symbol of a white sword edged with black wings came into focus. Oblivious to this Ranma dumped a bucket of cold water over his head and was unable to stop himself from flinching at the contact. As the water touched him he felt a tingle from the ring bearing finger and almost laughed aloud as other then that there was not change, he quickly finished cleaning himself and stepped into the hot bath to soak, once again noticing the tingle coming from the ring.

* * * 

The last 12 hours had been bliss for Setsuna, since Ranma had placed the ring she had left for him on his finger the scream that was his presence was muted to a dull throb, while still annoying at least now she could think. Not only was the ring giving her a much needed break but it also contained a compulsion that along with the one placed on the note would have Ranma at her door come noon today, which was almost what the time was.

* * * 

Ranma looked down at the letter clutched in his hand and again verified the address that he was to go to, glancing up at the letter box in front of him he noted it held the same number he was searching for. 

Ranma slowly edged his way through the gate looking to ether side of him lest this be some sort of ambush, set up by an enemy or rival. Spotting nothing out of the ordinary but still having his danger sense murmuring to him, not that this was a deadly threat but that something was still not as it seemed.

As he neared the door, he spotted a note much like the one in the roof last night, pinned to it written in the same hand as the first.

Dear Ranma

Due to unforeseen circumstances, I may be late in arriving. I have left another note on the table in the sitting room please wait for me there as I should only be a quarter of an hour late at the most. In addition, there are a few things on the table as well as the note, please leave them as they are for someone else who will also be coming here today. 

Sincerely S. Meiou

Shrugging, Ranma pulled the note from the door not noticing a slight flash of watery blue energy come from the back of the paper as he did so and opened the door.

The house was richly furnished and he could not help but let a soft whistle of appreciation leave his mouth at it. Shacking himself slightly he walked softly to the sitting room that lay directly across the hallway from the main door.

With whisper tread he made his way to the table. Atop which he saw the other note that had been mentioned sure enough next to it was a crystal flower and an unusual sword these where obviously the items noted. Seating himself on the couch beside the table, he sighed and picked up the note to read.

Dear Ranma

I have to apologize now you see; I have brought you here under false pretense. I do not hold the power to cure you of your curse, and in fact intend to use it to my own gain.

You see your curse not only attracts water but also breaks down any resistance you might once have had against water-based magic and the like.

This weakness is what has allowed me to bring you here against your better judgment and will be what will allow me to send you from this timeline to another. 

Before you think too ill of me, please understand that you pose a grave threat to those whom I am sworn to protect. I could very easily have simply killed you instead but because of the good you have done, I am instead taking this route.

Fondest wishes, 

Setsuna Meiou 

Sailor of Pluto and Guardian of the Gates of Time 

Ranma blinked and blinked again as he tried to keep from face vaulting, as at the very end of the letter was at deep red lipstick kiss mark. Even so, a large bead of sweat rolled down the back of his head. He quickly gathered himself as he felt someone enter the room; slowly he lifted his eyes to meet the deep red pair of the green tressed women across the room from him. He looked her in the eye and said in a cool calm voice, "You realize I'm going to do everything I can to get back here and deal with you don't you?"

The women smiled, nodded and lifted her hand, blue white energy gathering in it before replying, "You may try but I highly doubt that you will find anyone on the world I'm sending you to that will have the power or the knowledge to do so." This said she dropped her hand and a circle of blue energy appeared on the floor surrounding the room she quickly moved out of the room and turned to watch.

 The circle on the floor pulsed and Ranma again tried to force his body to get up and leave the room, once again his body refused. 

Grumbling he quickly started to delve deeply into himself trying to find what it was that was causing the problem. 

He found two aberrations one was a glowing pulsating darkness in a shape that could only be described as an egg, the other was a shimmering sphere of ocean blue energy, not Ki but something else. The something else he could only guess to be magic. Ignoring the shadowy egg he brought the considerable might of his Ki to bare on the sphere but try as he might nothing seemed to happen. 

Shelving this for the moment, he tried sending a Ki probe as he had done with the sphere at the black egg. As soon as his Ki neared the egg, it was sucked violently from his control and absorbed greedily by the egg. At first this was a rather major worry until he noticed that doing this provoked a rather startling reaction first the egg grew and secondly the sphere of magic seemed to weaken.

Opening his eyes Ranma saw the glow from the circle was reaching near blinding giving him a fair indication that he most likely had little time left.

Once more reaching into himself he quickly steeled his nerves, readied himself for the jarring feeling of it, and set about feeding as much Ki as he could spare into the egg. Little by little the egg grew and the sphere shrunk until finally the sphere was nothing more then a mote of energy and Ranma could almost sense his ability to move about to return.

Gathering himself, he sent forth one last burst of Ki to the egg and the sphere of energy winked out of existence right alongside Ranma's consciousness.

A.N.

I was going to continue from here but this feels like a good place to stop, any C&C

or questions please send To DarkFurr at Hotmail.com 

Also thanks to Guyjin and Rift120 for the help with this and the later parts.


	2. Chapter 1 The Bitch is Back

*Disclaimer*

This Fic is a crossover of Ranma ½ with Grandia and Sailor Moon there will also be elements of Grandia 2 and maybe a few other things please note that I own none of these, I'm just borrowing them, Thank you.

*AU warning*

The Grandia universe is going to be an AU and is going to suffer from some cross contamination from Ranma entering it, some main characters will change that's what Ranma does to people and places.

(Music: Metallica – The Struggle Within)

**For The Want Of An Aspirin **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Bitch is Back**

* * *

Setsuna resisted the urge to smirk at Ranma as he was held in place at the center of the transport circle, now glowing a near blinding blue.

She hadn't been all that sure that this would work, as it wouldn't be the first time someone shrugged off spells such as the simple "stay put" enchantment laid on the couch Ranma was on. Luckily, it seemed that Ranma was unable to work his way through the magical binding wrought around him.

Just as Setsuna was about to leave for another room to wait for her former teacher to arrive, she felt a massive rush of power from the center of the room... right where Ranma was.

Quickly glancing up she spotted something that filled her with a feeling of dread.

Where once was seated the martial artist was now a cocoon of ebony power. 

Setsuna's mind was racing trying to work out what had happened.

Nothing like this had ever been shown in the Gates, in most lines Ranma lived for another year or two before dieing of unknown causes. In the few that he didn't, the world was plunged into darkness as Usagi failed somewhere along the road to Beryl's defeat.

Setsuna was wrenched from her train of thought by the magical equivalent of a sonic boom. Her eyes shot up just in time to see the cocoon, the couch, and worst of all, the table that held the items she was keeping in storage for her teacher, flicker and vanish from this realm. Moreover, from the feel of the trace energies it was not to the world she had picked out for Ranma to live out the rest of his days. 

* * *

'Note to self maybe that was a bad idea.'

This was the first thought to pass through Ranma's mind just before he blacked out.

'Huh guess this means I'm still alive, wonder why it's so dark though'

While he may be aware now that doesn't mean he's firing with all pistons.

'Oh right eyes still closed, hmm wonder what's cooking, smells good.'

Though it would appear Ranma's nose and stomach are working fine... not that much of a surprise really.

As Ranma's eyes opened, he saw that while there was light most of where he was look little different from the black void he was in before he opened them.

The light however appeared to be a campfire, cooking over which was what appeared to be the biggest, meanest ca-ca-ca... uh, one of those, in all of existence. And tending the fire was... 'Huh, what the.' Ranma's cursed form with a rather foreboding set of black wings formed from energy much like that contained inside the egg Ranma had been examining.

Just as he was about to try to find out what was going on, the twin of his cursed form's head shot up and smirked.

"Well Ranma, it's good that your finally awake. This is almost done cooking and it would have been a shame if you had missed out"

For a few moments Ranma sat dumbfounded because whoever this was they seemed to know more about him then he was comfortable with. Ranma shook his head trying to get his thoughts in order before he setting about coming up with a coherent question to ask.

"Uhm who, what, umm."

As you can see, he didn't quite manage it.

"Heh not too talkative right now are you, don't worry you'll work it out, but first off, who and what have the same answer... you see before you the magnificence that is the Wings of Valmar, greatest and most powerful manifestation of Valmar's might."

The only response this provoked was a rather pained look and a bead of sweat running down the back of Ranma's head.

'Great, just great another one who talks about herself in the third person, and worst of all she's sounding a bit to much like a Kuno to be healthy, why me.'

"Hmm not biting eh, well I suppose I should explain where we are, what I want, and what's in it for you."

Still getting not much more then a blank look, she sighed and forged on, hoping he was more talkative normally.

"Where we are is simple, we're in your mind in a place commonly called the Dreamscape. Basically it's a representation of your subconscious."

Seeing the blank look this drew she scowled and tried again

"Where in a Dream ok, got that...? Good."

"What I am, that's harder to explain, hmmm I suppose you could say I'm a manifestation of darkness that was used as a weapon by some people long ago, that basically came alive and created a life for itself."

"You're my something thousand times removed grandson or something like that or at least your the thousand something times removed grandson of my last host a lady called Millenia. Millenia ended up falling for a guy named Ryudo a Geo Hound, nice enough guy if a little withdrawn. He, Millenia and another girl name Elena spent a lot of time doing many things that have little impact on what's happening now, suffice to say they meet, traveled together and fell in love.

"After a few adventures Ryudo, Elena, and Millenia settled down, had children as couples in love often do, and died together, old and in their bed… Well except Millenia she went out in a blaze of glory and destruction a few days after her love's death so she could join them in the afterlife."

"As time went by their children had children, who in turn had children all the way to you father who married you mother and had you."

"In some of those children where sealed parts of Valmar, in your father case it was the tongue. Yeah in his case it wasn't sealed so good."

The girl sighed and leaned back looking up with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ok that's what I am, now to what I want."

"There are two ways we can do this, the first and the one I like least is I try to devour your soul and take its place, that's what any of the other pieces would do. Nevertheless, thanks to that Millenia incident, I have come to see that this is not always the best Idea.

So the second way we can do this is I merge with you, you in turn will pick up a few of my mannerisms and a few tidbits of knowledge and I'll kind of rest in the back of your head watching the show and maybe lending a hand every so often."

The girl... lets call her Millenia to simplify things, looked at Ranma waiting for a response, after a few minutes passed she seemed to remember something and slapped the side of her head.

"Um oops, sorry about that."

She waived her hand and the waves of electricity keeping Ranma awake and paralyzed faded from existence, Ranma gave Millenia a dark look as he worked the stiffness from he muscles before falling into what looked like deep contemplation for a few more minutes, finally he shook himself seeming to have come to a decision.

"Umm so what exactly is that you cooking anyway."

Millenia pealed her face from the ebony ground and scowled at the innocent looking Ranma.

"Oh just something I found wandering around, Hah taught it not to pick fights with the Wings of Valmar"

Ranma seemed to think on this for a moment, before opening his mouth again.

"So, uhh why are you cooking it then."

Millenia scrunched up her face and looked at Ranma as if the answer should have been obvious. She then sighed and started to cut strips of meat from the cooking beast and putting them on two plates that had appeared from somewhere.

"Well duhh, it lost what else was I supposed to do, leave it lying around to stink up the place?"

Handing the second plate to Ranma before she started to eat, seeing Ranma's look of trepidation she grumbled in disgust.

"Look it's perfectly safe."

Millenia had a bite to prove this.

"See no harm, besides it tastes good."

Ranma's face was twisted in indecision, should he have some of the horrible beast (cat), or not? Unfortunately Ranma inherited Genma's stomach, this made the argument a rather short one, and before long Ranma was happily chewing his third helping.

While getting himself his fourth helping he finally remembered that the girl hadn't answered his question, so he decided to try again, though what good it would do no one knows considering he had already eaten three servings.

"So do you have any idea what this thing was other then something lurking about looking for a fight?"

Millennia's face scrunched up in concentration as if she was trying to reach something far away without touching it.

"Hmm, I think it was some kind of cat demon lurking about in your subconscious. Called the Neko-ken of all things, I mean really calling yourself the cats fist is just silly, probably the lamest name I've ever come across."

'This coming from someone who calls herself the Wings of Valmar is rather rich.'

Right now pale faced Ranma was beginning to really wish he could keep his mouth shut, I mean really here he was enjoying a meal and then he has to go and find out that what he's eating is something that had caused him no end of trouble and almost killed him... You know when he thought about it that way maybe this was not such a bad thing after all.

Giving this line of thought a little more attention, Ranma's face started to regain its color again.

"Though I have to admit even it the thing did need some advice on name choice it did have some neat tricks, not as good as the other parts of Valmar but not too shabby"

 After saying that, Millenia then manifested a set of energy claws and used them to carve the last of the meat from the glistening bones over the fire.

Ranma seeing this got a confused look on his face.

"Um how are you using the Neko-ken, anyway?"

Millenia looked at Ranma oddly for a moment before coming to a realization.

"Oh right sorry I forgot that your new to this whole Valmar thing, Its like this, When one part of Valmar defeats another the defeated part is absorbed into the host of the victor, the victor then devours them and gains the powers."

Ranma looked slightly green at this but forged on anyway.

"So what does this have to do with you using the Neko-ken?"

"Well its like this, this Neko-ken thing is a form of Demonic possession, not the worst you could come across, since it just shares space and energy rather then trying to destroy or steal your soul, but it hides in the same place the pieces of Valmar rest.

This means that its competition, just like another piece of Valmar. After all there's only so much space in anything and two is company three is more then a crowd and adding me to you and it would not be workable, so we fought, it lost and I ate it... well we ate it anyway."

Ranma tried to ignore the rather grisly delight that the girl was taking in the fact that he had also been a party to the consumption of the Neko-ken and tried to get to the important part.

"So does that mean that I could use the Neko-ken as well, without being afraid of cats or loosing control of myself?"

Millenia thought for a moment then looked Ranma over carefully, after a minute she seemed to find what she was looking for and nodded to herself.

"Well probably with a little time you could pull it off without much trouble, but that won't be anything to worry about."

"Now back to business, so which will it be the easy way or the hard way."

Most people consider the Saotome stomach to be the biggest problem Ranma has inherited from Genma, well most times they might be correct, this time however proved that this was not always the case as the Saotome "Foot in mouth" syndrome engaged with a vengeance.

"Um, the easy way?"

After saying this Ranma realized what she was talking about and could think only one thing before all went dark again.

'Damn it, me and my big mouth.'

* * * 

In Ranma's home Universe just as he was being transported several things where happening all at once.

In The Tendo house Genma was in the middle of a rather small snack *it was only taking up half the table* when unnoticed to him a black glow appeared around him and an orb of darkness flew out of him and vanished as soon as it was a foot away from him.

After this happened Genma continued eating for a minute before stopping and looking first confused then amazed then tremendously happy.

"It's a miracle, after twenty years of hunger at last I'm full, hmm time to celebrate... I wonder If Ukyo would be willing to feed her poor starving fiancé's father."

* * *

Also, at the market as Kasumi was trying to find enough food for little enough money a black glow also formed around her, as it had with Genma an orb of Darkness leapt from her back and vanished no more then a foot away.

People seeing this just shrugged and put it down to Nerima's strangeness.

After the orb had left Kasumi however people began to notice Kasumi's smile seemed brighter, somehow more personal then it used to be.

* * *

In The Desert near an Oasis, Ryoga was stumbling along in a blind Rage, upset over Ranma causing him to misplace all his water and then loose sight of the Oasis he had been walking towards. 

As Ryoga screamed for Ranma's Death for the seven hundred and thirty fourth time this day a black glow appeared around him and as with the last two times, a black orb left his back only to disappear less then a foot from him.

Just as the orb left him Ryoga stopped yelling, confused about why he was angry with Ranma, when it was his own fault for leaving his water behind so as it wouldn't causing him to change into P-chan.

After thinking for a few moments, he shrugged and turned around walking in an exact line towards the Oasis without getting lost once.

* * *

This happened to Nabiki and Kodachi as they where arguing to cost of a set of pictures of Ranma's male form shirtless, sweaty and in mid-strike in the Dojo.

As the black glow appeared over them both they started in shock for a moment then blinked as it left.

Both shaking their heads they got back to business.

* * *

(Music: Conan the Barbarian - Riddle of Steel)

The sound of a blade being drawn rang through the humid air of the Valley of the flying Dragon.

Gadwin grunted sword in hand, as the skull thrown by the Red Devil he was facing hit him in his unarmored side.

He had come deep into the valley to train; as he had found few human opponents that could match him steel to steel he had to make do with quantity over quality.

Centering himself, he drew on the magic at his command focusing it into his blade, with a roar he ran towards his enemy.

"Eruption Cut"

As he cried forth the name of the technique he was using his blade sliced deep into his enemy, a few moments after it had struck his enemy exploded in a fiery death.

Re-sheathing his blade on his back and wiping the sweat and blood from his brow Gadwin winced as his injured side throbbed in pain as if to remind him of its presence. Sighing in realization that he would have to visit Dr Alma and muttering under his breath for probably the hundredth time that he really needed to learn some healing magic he started for Dight Village.

Halfway to his destination Gadwin was surprised to see a flash of light in his path that quickly faded leaving some strange furniture and a cocoon of ebony energy.

Drawing his sword and walking slowly forward, Gadwin looked around to see if this was the start of an Ambush set by a particularly smart monster.

Spotting nothing out of the ordinary he picked up a branch in his free hand and gently brought it into contact with the egg, seeing ho harm come to the egg or the branch he tossed to branch over his shoulder and moved to touch the egg with his free hand.

Just as he was about to make contact with the midnight black surface it winked out of existence letting a pigtailed man slump over seemingly unconscious.

Standing still for a moment before re-sheathing his blade again he knelt down to examine the youth, finding a pulse and noting the physical condition of a warrior he was about to pick him up to take with him when he spied a sword laying on the ground next to his leg. Concluding that the blade must belong to the person before him he picked it up before slinging the youth over his shoulder.

As he continued his trek towards the Village, Gadwin allowed himself a smile as even if he had arrived in a somewhat unusual way it was starting to look like Gadwin may have found himself a sparing partner.

* * *

Tio strode down the street to Setsuna's home, staff taping against the ground with every second step she made.

She had been warned long ago what had most likely happened but she could still hope, maybe her training had been enough, maybe she had instilled enough caution into Setsuna to check all options in the Gates of Time before making a hasty and most likely very costly mistake. 

As she spotted the open gate of Setsuna's home she sighed because in all likelihood the worst had happened and Ranma had been Banished... for now anyway.

Walking up the stairs to the door, she set her staff beside the door and opened it, taking time to remove her footwear before continuing.

Looking up from where she had placed her slippers she spotted Setsuna looking worried and worst of all guilty. 

So, sighing she walking calmly past Setsuna to where there should have been a couch, table and a few choice items she had left in Setsuna's care that, had all gone as she feared would not be here looked at the floor where once was a couch and pondered cursing aloud.

"Setsuna, my former student please tell me you didn't do something... ill advised."

Turning to look at Setsuna and finding her doing a very credible impersonation of a five year old with there hand caught in the cookie jar she once again sighed and motioned for Setsuna to follow her to the kitchen table where they could both be seated.

As they both took seats Tio motioned Setsuna to explain what had happened.

"Well..." Setsuna began, chewing on her lower lip for a moment before continuing.

"As you may have known for the past 17 years now due to a boy named Ranma Saotome I have been suffering from a rather debilitating migraine. Well as of about a month ago I noticed that he had done all that he was needed to do in this timeline."

Now looking rather sheepish Setsuna looked down at her clasped hands resting on the table and before continuing.

"So I set in motion a plan that would have him here this morning and unable to resist my plan to remove him from this timeline and send him to another."

Tio looked at Setsuna in confusion before asking a question.

"Forgive me for interrupting but I think I may have gotten my time table muddled, are you telling me that your Princess has already defeated Beryl and her backer?"

Setsuna looked up with a worried look in her eye.

"What does that have to do with Ranma?"

"I'll take that as a no then, Setsuna you seem to have missed something rather major."

"When Usagi tries to use her full power to destroy Beryl and her queen she will either, a: be unable to; or b: die in the attempt."

Setsuna, now white as a ghost and gaping like a fish could utter only one word.

"Wh-Wh-Why."

Tio lowered her head and sighed, something she had been doing a lot of this day.

"Do you remember to story I told you of Granas and Valmar?"

Getting a nod, she continued.

"Then what about Ryudo, Elena and Millenia?"

Again getting a slow nod in answer, she forged onward.

"Good, then what about the fact that Elena's daughter was the first of the Serenity line."

Tio saw Setsuna hesitate and look down.

"Oh dear, that may begin to explain how this happened, well she was and Millenia was the starting point of the Royal family of Earth, this is where the soul bond came from between your Princess and Endymion in their past life."

Setsuna looked up with worry on her face.

"Won't that be enough to ensure Usagi's survival... after all they are a destined love?"

Tio allowed herself a giggle at Setsuna's naivety

"Setsuna nothing is set in stone, you of all people should realize that and the only thing destined is a favorable reaction if they're meeting is amicable in the first place."

"If they are pushed then yes they will most likely marry and carry out your silly plans, though considering the object lessons both Granas and your queen present I know not why you even bother, but this is not what we should be speaking of now."

Tio closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts.

"Now as I was saying, Serenity the younger and Endymion had a soul bond in their last life, this has a great deal to do with why she agreed to the engagement with him. In this life however it was Ranma who is her anchor, and yes I know they have a gap between there births, this is normal as few expect a child to need the ability to wield power enough to require the bond, so long as the are both alive by the time the first reaches there Sixteenth year, all is fine."

"Due to the reincarnation there is still a residue of the previous bond, but as I said that isn't enough for Usagi to defeat Beryl let alone her queen, hah it's barely enough to allow her to transform without serious strain. Why after all did you think she required so much food?"

As Tio had talked Setsuna seemed to become increasingly worried, finally as Tio finished, she seemed to draw herself up as if preparing herself for pain or disappointment.

"So does this mean if through some miracle we manage to get Ranma back he will end up supplanting Endymion in the Princess heart?"

Tio looked pained for a moment before looking into Setsuna's eyes and saying with an almost cold voice.

"I don't, can't know more like but to be very honest with you I can hope. I know it hurts you to hear this but I see little to no use in the making of a mistake that has been made not once but twice all ready, at least with Ranma there is no chance of another tyranny of light and order arising."

Standing up and gathering her things Tio left the speechless Setsuna to her thoughts, having things she herself must do, though just as she was about to leave the door she stop and half turn her head to look back at Setsuna.

"One final word of advice, go to the Gate, slow the flow of time, you must give Ranma as much time to return as you can else any hope of your dream will be lost."

This said Tio marched purposefully out the door leaving an almost broken Setsuna behind her.

A.N.

Ok once again thanks to Guy Jin and Rift120 for the help, this would be a lot more

messed up if not for you two. Next, congrats to Jpalmgren for spotting how the

ring works and maybe even a few things to come and thanks for the kind words

from keds999 and Pel'el and also Jpalmgren ^_^

Any C&C send to DarkFurr at Hotmail.com


	3. Chapter 2 Shades of Grey

*Standard disclaimer*

This Fic is a crossover of Ranma ½ with Grandia and Sailor Moon there will also be elements of Grandia 2 and maybe a few other things please note that I own none of these, I'm just borrowing them, Thank you.

*AU warning* 

The Grandia universe is going to be an AU and is going to suffer from some cross contamination from Ranma entering it. Some main characters will change, that's what Ranma does to people and places.

 (Music – I wanna Be Sedated by Offspring)

**For the want of an Aspirin **

**Chapter 2 **

**Shades of Grey**

* * *

Dr Alma rubbed the bridge of her noise and scowled, she knew it was silly; Gadwin wouldn't lie to her even if he could do so but the only other option was just too unbelievable to contemplate. Looking at Gadwin's sincere face again and sighing in defeat, Dr Alma came to the conclusion that unbelievable or not the young man Gadwin had brought into her office unconscious had appeared out of thin air. Well that was Gadwin's story and he seemed to be sticking to it. Now that hurdle had been crossed it was time to get to what was important... that being the health of her newest patient.

Looking over the young man Dr Alma frowned at the strange mark on his forehead. Why in creation would someone have a silver sword with black wings tattooed there of all places. Shrugging this off until the subject was awake to answer questions Dr Alma focused her senses deeper and found something that would explain why her patient was in a coma like state. 

He seemed to be suffering from the most complete Mana drain she had ever come across, and considering the size of the reserves she could sense that fact alone was worrying. That he had been forced to use so much Mana that he had needed to draw upon his own life energy just to do whatever it was that caused this was also rather staggering. What had he been trying to do, realign the moon or maybe cross the void between worlds? Laughing silently to herself at the thought of the last option she chided her flight of fancy before looking up to meet the concerned stare of Gadwin. "It's all right Gadwin, he just seemed to be suffering from 'Mana Burnout' though considering his reserves I'd rather never run into whatever caused this."

Seeing Gadwin sag with relief she cocked an eyebrow at him "Why the concern? From your story you've never met before." Gadwin seemed to think a moment before answering "Call it a hunch, but I think this lad's going to be important somehow... besides, he looks like he might make a good sparing partner, be better him then wandering the wilderness for weeks on end looking for a good fight wouldn't it?"

Dr Alma giggled softly "Well since you have such a vested interest in making sure he gets well you can stay here an keep an eye on him, I have some things I need to get from the Mogay merchant, then I need to talk something over with the Chief."

Gadwin nodded solemnly and leaned against the wall to rest.

Dr Alma sighed softly and shook her head before heading out to complete her chores.

* * *

Tanaka straightened his rumpled clothes and slicked back his messed hair before turning to Akane. "As I was saying Akane-sama, all reports say that Ranma has not been sighted anywhere near the other fiancés. Also, none have seen him at any of the eateries around Nerima or any of the other places he normally goes for time alone or to meet with one of the other girls. The best guess we can come up with is that he has gained word of a new challenge and is somewhere in the wilderness training to meet whatever threat looms." 

Akane finished brushing the grass from her clothing listening with one ear to what Tanaka was saying, as his dissertation drew to a close her face grew thoughtful and she seemed to fall into a trance like state. After a few minutes of silence she shook herself awake and turned to Tanaka. "If all you say is true Tanaka-san then my thanks to you, It would seem Ranma has started to learn his place, one can only hope this is a glimpse to the end of the farce of a race between myself and the others, as if any of them had a chance at gaining Ranma's favor. Well if it is indeed as you say then I think I'll have to go make something special for Ranma as a reward for doing what's 'right'." After saying this, she calmly drew her self up from where she was leaning against a tree and started towards her home.

Some minutes later, a trio of scruffy boys one holding a video camera walked up to Tanaka. Once they drew close enough to speak without being over heard the tallest one asked "So why did you tell her the truth about Ranma, Most would have made up lies to get her angry." Listening intently to the boy Tanaka smiled as he finished and responded smugly. "Ah dear Izaru, true, if I had told Akane-sama something less honest she would indeed have been angered at Ranma." He spoke Ranma's name as a curse. "But now that she is pleased with him, she will no doubt try to cook him a feast, and for all she may try with all her heart her cooking is not fit for human consumption. This way, at worst, Ranma will anger her with his refusals to eat, thus earning honestly the braining that will follow. But if he should gather his courage and try her meal, then if we are lucky he may die a screaming death caused by our lady and if he doesn't then no doubt he will anger her anyway thus suffering his justly earned punishment." As he drew to a close he saw the looks of admiration in the eyes of his fellows and smiled, being praised by one's peers was always something to enjoy.

* * *

As had happened before Ranma slowly rose from the depths of sleep. A yawn and stretch followed by bleary eyes opening and looking out across the black nothingness of the dreamscape. Seeing he was still technically sleeping, he grumbled looking around for the witch that had tricked him.

Spotting the red haired harridan floating some distance away from him, an amused look on her face, he did the only thing he could: he opened his big trap.

"Hey Lady, what do you think you where doing tricking me like that? You know as well as I do that I didn't mean what I said, at least not the way you took it."

A soft laugh answered this statement before the red head's eyes flicked open and she assessed him. "Ranma you really should have learned by now not to speak before you think about what's being asked of you. I mean you spent how long living with that girl Nabiki and what did you learn? Nothing, that's what, and now here you are sounding just like that little twit Akane just after you have beaten her in a sparring match 'I wasn't ready', 'You cheated', 'Try me for real this time' any of those sound familiar, hmm? Well maybe you should consider learning from it this time."

Silence was all that followed this volley, as it seemed Ranma was taking her advice and really thinking about what had been said. After a few seconds Ranma's eyes flick up to her face and he asks "How'd you know about all that, I thought you just woke up."

Grinning, Millenia replied "Well it's like this; really I've been with you all the time, just... asleep is the closest you could come to describing it. Everything that's happened to you has happened to me. I just needed to bond with you closer to access it." She pauses to roll over in midair so she would be lying on her stomach, thus giving Ranma a good look down her cleavage. "The main reason for that is so I can help and understand you better, one of the first things I intend to help you with, is being honest with yourself, whether you like it or not. But before that I think it's time you learned a little about magic, the basics if you will." 

On hearing this Ranma's face screwed up in a look of distaste and he once again opened his mouth "Look I don't need nothing to do with magic, magic's nothing but trouble anyway. Feh, the only thing it's good for is causing me problems. Hell, look at that Setsuna chick, because of her I may never see my mom again and what's at fault? Magic, that's what."

Millenia just floated through this speal without a care and once he has finished counters, "Yes Magic may cause troubles, but look at it this way; If you knew anything about magic theory you would have been much harder for Setsuna to capture, those compulsions she used are like submission holds. They work great against someone with no magical training or someone who hasn't been taught how to counter them, but if you know where to push and where to bend they're easy to get around, even with your weakness towards water magic."

Ranma sat in silence a look of deep contemplation on his face, after minutes go by Millenia begins to wonder if he's sleeping with his eyes open like he used to do at school. After 15 minutes Millenia is about ready to zap him when his eyes flick open and he looks at her and sighed. "Ok maybe you've got a point about what you was saying about magic. I'll learn, after all if a chick can do it, it can't be all that hard." Just as his mouth shuts, the smell of ozone fills the area as a now crispy Ranma crumples to the floor thanks to a steamed Millenia.

"First rule, student" growled Millenia "Don't tick the teacher off."

* * *

It had been a day since the strange man had been brought into Dr Alma's office by Gadwin. Ever since then, Dr Alma had been trying to work out the puzzle that he represented. Because not only did he have massive Mana reserves but he seemed to show no signs of having access to any of the types of magic normally available. At first, he showed signs of a strong leaning towards fire magic, so strong in fact that he was virtually defenseless against water magic but that proved to be just another strange thing about this young man. After a day of worthless study, Dr Alma had given in and had contacted a friend who was responsible for magical research and the development of the current magic system, one Professor J.D. Ohlmsworth. 

Prof Ohlmsworth had arrived a few minutes ago and was now studying the comatose man intently with a small monocle like device, taking notes every so often. After half an hour of study, he turned to the concerned Doctor and gave a small grin. 

"It would seem that what we have here is an entirely new facet of magic as of yet undiscovered. From what I can gather it has something to do with darkness or shadow, so my guess is its opposite would be light though where we will gain the readings required to produce a light egg I have no idea. Give me a few minutes and I'll have all the data I require for this shadow egg." 

After saying this he set about taking more readings, not noticing the pained look of indulgence of Dr Alma's face, she had always said the professor had little in the way of bedside manner now he was proving it, it was most likely lucky that the young man was unconscious at the moment.

"Oh yes, by the way Dr Alma, could you please contact me when our young friend here awakens? I would like to talk to him about adding the data from his Mana egg to the other four all ready available at the moment."

Dr Alma took a moment to massage her aching head before replying "Yes Professor I'll make sure to contact you as soon as I am able."

Nodding the Professor stayed long enough to take a few more reading before bustling out like a small tornado.

Heaving a sigh of relief that the little man was gone, Dr Alma set about cleaning the mess he had created.

* * *

In another world, a young blond was sleeping restless in bed. At present, she was experiencing a nightmare that had plagued her for the last few days.

* * *

Usagi's eyes opened to a now familiar vista of shifting greys, as with the other times she found herself covered in only a blinding white aura of power. She turned her head slightly and leaned back into the embrace of the shadow clad man who had appeared just as he always did and leaned her head against his well muscled shoulder, giggling as his pigtail brushed her noise. For what seemed like an eternity and a few fleeting moments all at the same time they rested like this, happy in each other's embrace.

Then all too soon it appeared, a withered hand massive in size seized up the man and threw him far from where she was. Moments after this happened she felt her strength leave her and fell plummeting to the ground only to awake to her mother's gentle voice asking if she was all right. "It was just a nightmare mother," she replied as she had the last three days then rolled over and once again tried to get some small measure of sleep. Her mother looked down at her child with worry etched on her face before seeking her own bed and trying to find slumber's grip.

* * *

Across town from the young blond's restless repose, an equally young miko was awakened by feelings of foreboding. As was her want, she set out to the temple to try to find out the source of her distress by gazing into the sacred fire.

After kneeling in front of the sacred fire, she began to go through the preparations required for the fire reading. Slowly an image began to form, then suddenly it was as if she where living the vision. Floating high above the city cast in greys where two beings, power radiating from them in visible waves one of light, the other darkness. Looking closely, she could see that taking the auras as a single whole they formed a slightly marred Ying-yang symbol. As time passed the only feeling she could get from the pair was that of great power and equally great contentment at that which was. Suddenly the peaceful image was rent as a withered arm reached forth from beyond and grasped the being of darkness wrenching it from the embrace of the light and sending it somewhere beyond her vision. A feeling of loss keen as a knife's blade bit into her heart as she saw that with its other gone the being of light faltered and failed, plummeting to the ground and a death that surely awaited it.

Rei was slow to bring herself up from the vision's depths and once she was fully aware again she was shocked to see that the dawn was almost upon her. Shaking off her lethargy, she quickly rose and set about readying herself for the day, all the while hoping that these actions would drive away the depressing end that the vision showed her.

* * *

And finally in a third place on this world something was happening that would have had Ranma shivering in a corner if he had been around and aware of its occurrence. For you see Akane was cooking, now most people think that Akane's cooking turns out the way it does because of things like her refusal to read the cooking book, this is wrong however.

As we look down on the scene of a pot of bubbling darkness sitting on a stove, circling the pot we can notice three sets of eight four inch tall robe-clad figures. The closest two of the rings are on their knees facing towards the pot bowing repeatedly as they chanted, the outer tinge is marching in perfect synchronicity also adding their discordant voices to the chanting. Standing before the stove is an also robe clad Akane holding a tome covered with some kind of pale pinkish hide with a set of wavering Eldritch Runes on the main cover, that roughly translated meant "Cooking with Cthulu." Therefore, as you can see in fact she cooks very well... if one happens to be a Lord of the Underworld or some other hellish plain.

In addition to this already hellish scene, today Akane was trying something extra special, just a few days ago she had concluded that Ranma needed a thank you gift for all he had done recently. And as he was supposed to be out training then by her calculations (and the augury she had performed) he should be due in today at the very latest. Ok so sure, she couldn't pronounce the strange gaijin name of the dish but it sounded good, though why no one else liked her cooking she had no idea.

Yes, that's right Akane does taste her cooking, likes it even, how and why.

Well you see on the first page of the cooking book is a special recipe, after all you have to be able to taste your food to make sure it has been cooked properly, correct? Well this particular recipe changes a person so that they can withstand and even enjoy the same things as those of a Cthuloid persuasion... pity she never tried cooking it for Ranma, maybe then he might have enjoyed her cooking.

* * *

The cooking had been completed a full eight hours ago and still Ranma had not appeared. To add insult to injury Nabiki seemed to know something and knowing Nabiki it would be costly to get the answer, well costs she could handle... not to mention she could always take it out of Ranma's hide when she got her hands on him. Steeling herself for the confrontation Akane pushed open the door to Nabiki's room wrinkling her noise at the smell of the Divine that permeated the room she kept it from her face as she walked over to where Nabiki was looking over some of her books.

"So, how much is it going to cost me to find out what's happened to that baka."

She bit out, wincing at the glower that shot her way at calling Ranma an idiot and just knowing that whatever the price had been it had now doubled at the very least.

With a Feline stretch, Nabiki closed the book she was reading, something in Egyptian by the looks of it, Nabiki turned her smoky eyes to her younger sibling though how they where related she had no idea.

"Well, sister dear. That's really two questions you see, for the first half of the answer 600,000 yen, cheap at twice the price I might add, for the second half however that's going to cost you 200,000 yen and three favors of 'my' choice when ever I want them."

Akane winced at the favors part, the money was simple enough to get, but the last time she had to do one of Nabiki's favors it had cost her weeks of work and three of her pets (1). Akane figured she could workout the second half of the answer with her own sources. "I'll take the first part of the answer, the rest I can work out myself. Same account as last time or another one?" 

Nabiki smirked "The same one will be fine sister dear, thought you might be surprised at how hard the rest of the answer will be to come across." Nabiki was sure she would, she had better anyway considering the work Nabiki's pawns had put into destroying all evidence of Ranma's leaving the timeline. Though enough remained for him to be able to get back, though anyone checking would be unable to workout where he had gone let alone the fact that he had left at all.

Akane just snorted and pulled a cell phone from somewhere and dialed a long string of numbers once it was answered she barked a few words in an unearthly tongue and hung up. "You should find everything is in order."

Nabiki's eyes grew dull for a moment before she nodded and began to talk.

"From what I understand, three days ago Ranma was contacted by someone who claimed to be able to help him find a cure for his curse. This 'S. Meiou' as proof sent along a ring that would hold off the curse's transformation for a total of six hours. The time limit was used from the time the wearer is hit with cold water until they are doused with hot water. The time is cumulative and it recharged at midnight. The ring worked as stated, the next day Ranma left after leaving the information I've passed onto you with me."

Akane's face turned dark. "So that pervert's gotten cured and left us high and dry has he? Hah, typical. Hope he rots." This said she stormed out of the room.

Nabiki watched as she left her face passive, once the door closed he face became sad. "You really should have forked over the rest of the price for a full answer, little sister. Oh well guess that means it's up to me to take up the engagement when he returns. Oh what hardships I must undertake for my family." This last part was said with sarcasm dripping from her word's leaving it plainly obvious that she considered it no hardship at all.

* * *

A sigh of relief and a workstation was turned off. Bast hoped her plan paned out; she would hate having gone to all the trouble of setting up prophetic dreams and visions if it didn't. Shrugging an elegant shoulder she hummed to herself.

It was in the Fate's hands now. After thinking this thought she cursed herself, just as a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning around, Bast once again cursed herself as standing before her mallet on shoulder was Skuld, youngest of the fates and the least likely to like what she was doing. Bast calmed herself enough to speak and asked, "Yes, was there something I could do for you Skuld?"

Skuld sighed and handed a large sledgehammer to Bast. Bast cocked and eyebrow and asked "What this for?" Skuld smirked "Just giving you something a little more subtle to use when meddling in the lives of mortals." Skuld then turned on her heel and marched on her way. Bast muttered to herself about bratty kids and suddenly felt a lot more sympathy for Urd then she ever had to date.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the home of Setsuna, much contemplation had been going on.

Setsuna had always understood that her teacher viewed the Silver Millennium with little fondness and thus would greatly favor something like it never again coming to pass. But what had not come to her attention was just the level of dislike Tio maintained, looking back on it, it wasn't all that hard to see why, considering Tio's kind where originally designed to help in the overthrowing of a similar rule. All this was what had caused her to pause and consider before putting Tio's plan into action. After all the slowing of the flow of time was not something to be done without careful consideration, something she could now indulge in without the constant pain associated with Ranma's existence. 

Therefore, she had spent the three days since Ranma's eviction going over all the complications, factors, and possible forces that may intervene and unfortunately, she had come to the same conclusion at Tio: Slow the passage of time in the hope that Ranma would, against the odds, find a way to return before Usagi fell in her battle with Beryl.

Course set and resolve unwavering, Setsuna faded from this plane of existence to appear at the Gates of Time.

* * *

Long ago, at the dawn of creation, there existed a race unlike any that would follow. This race found power in belief rather then logic and facts as most others.

It was they who created the Gates of Time so very long ago, and they who forged the pathways between planets. No one knows what happened to this race, as long ago they simply faded from existence.

Maybe they felt they needed another place to dwell as new races began to spawn. Maybe some horrible disaster struck them. Whatever the case, no one in this day and age knows and few of the artifacts remain.

What most of this meant was that Setsuna would have to find, hidden deep in the maze like halls of the Gate, a room most often kept locked as being considered far to dangerous to let any wander unknowingly into it.

Setsuna cursed, kicking a snotling out of her way. She had always hated the little terrors that kept the gate running, though they where far better then the few gretchin that seemed to take a perverse delight in hiding in the most odd places, ready to jump out and startle the unwary. Thankfully, she seldom had to deal with such beasts as they only dwelled in the deep halls. 

After minutes or years of wandering (it was hard to tell, and didn't really matter anyway), Setsuna came across a rickety door with "SEKRAT STUF, DO NOT ENTA – THIZ MEANZ YOU N00BZ"(2) stenciled across it in florescent pink paint.

Pulling out a rusty key and fitting it into the strange lock, Setsuna listened to the clunks and grinding cogs, not even having turned the key yet. As the door swung open she saw a dusty workshop cluttered with seemingly useless things, over in a cleared corner were a set of twin leavers one bright red, the other a deep dark blue.

Setsuna stalked over to the levers and gave the blue on a pull a display flickered alight reading "SLOW TIME", and Setsuna nodded her head, still unsure why red things went faster.

* * *

As dawn stroked the rooftops at Dight Village, there was a stirring in the Doctors Office. Ranma lay in bed, peacefully as he had done three days previous, however something was different today.

If you looked closely, you might notice a flickering of black flame-like energy around his chiseled face or across his muscled arms. As the day continued the energy seemed to ebb away until around Seven. As the clock struck six minutes passed seven things started to happen. In a massive surge the black energy flowed across Ranma, coalescing into twin wings of pitchest black. Ranma's eye snapped open, the formerly cerulean blue orbs now a single uniform void black.

With a massive leap Ranma surged to his feet, scanning his surroundings, noticing he seemed to be inside a doctor's office and that there was a really big guy with an equally big sword standing in front a woman who looked to be the owner of this office.

After a moment of thought, Ranma scratched his head and laughed uneasily the wings adorning his back seeming to flow back where they came from as he did so. "Sorry about this, just overreacted since the last thing I can remember wasn't a situation I wanted to be caught unawares in, didn't mean to startle you. Oh, I'm Ranma Saotome by the way sorry to be a bother." 

Gadwin kept his sword drawn for a moment longer until Dr Alma hit him in the stomach making him gasp for air. "Now Gadwin, put that thing away, Hello Ranma, I'm Dr Alma, This big lunk is the one who found you. Gadwin why don't you go help Ranma to the Inn, I'm sure he must be hungry after four days without eating."

Just as Ranma was about to say something his stomach roared it's thoughts on something to eat, laughing again he mumbled something about that sounding like a good idea. As Ranma started towards the door he seemed to sway, starting to fall, Gadwin moved quickly and gave him a hand. "Look's like you might be a mite more out of it then you thought, here lean on me and well get you something to eat."

A.N. Hmm shorter then I thought it would be. Managed to get everything I wanted said quicker then I thought I'd be able to. Oh well I've gotten Ranma awake, shown a few things that I wanted, and set some things into play.

Next chapter: Leen makes an appearance *near the end of the chapter* and some of the villains come out of the shadows to make themselves known. ^_^

(1) Best not to think of what said pets where, you might have nightmares ^_^

(2) Yes that's right, The gates of time where made by ORK's, WAAAAAGH


	4. Chapter 3 Darkness Awakens

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

*Standard disclaimer*

This fic is a crossover of Ranma ½ with Grandia and Sailor Moon there will also

be elements of Grandia 2 and maybe a few other things please note that I own none 

of these, I'm just borrowing them. Thank you.

*AU warning* 

The Grandia universe is going to be an AU and is going to suffer from some cross

contamination from Ranma entering it. Some main characters will change, that's 

what Ranma does to people and places.

"" Normal conversation

'' Thoughts or mental conversation

Millenia speaking to Ranma

(Music – Hairtrigger – by Yngwie Malmsteen)

**For the want of an Aspirin ** TC \l1 "********

**Chapter 3**

**Darkness Awakens – Enter Selene, Chosen of Valmar**

* * * 

All eyes swiveled to Gadwin and his listing companion as they entered the inn, 

though most turned back after seeing who it was, one or two continued to watch as 

Gadwin and co. wove across the floor to the nearest free table, not paying attention 

to which one it was.

Gadwin slowly eased Ranma onto a chair at the first free table he found. "Order 

whatever you want Ranma don't worry too much about the cost, I'll cover it. You 

just eat 'cause just between you and me, you look like you could use the meat on 

ya."

Grunting, Ranma nodded his head slightly, just wishing that the room would stop 

swaying and the voice in his head would shut her yap.

'Be quiet you. Can't you go bother someone else, anyone at all? My head hurts 

enough without dealing with chicks right now.'

Chicks? CHICKS!?! Who are you calling a chick you irritating under brained-

over muscled little boy!?! Why when I get my hands on you... the remainder of 

this thought was reduced to muttering and background noise as Ranma zoned her 

out so he could deal with more important things, namely FOOD. Well that and 

listening to whatever Gadwin was talking about.

"Did you hear what I was just saying Ranma? Well anyway, what I said was that 

I'll be back shortly. I have some things to take care off, once I'm finished I'll come 

back and we can talk." Gadwin turned and started for the door.

As Gadwin was making his way back to the door Ranma's voice rang out from 

behind him. "Innkeeper, bring me three of everything on pages one to seven and 

one of everything on the even pages, as well as pages nine, eleven and seventeen."

Gadwin winced, thinking that it was just his luck to come across someone with an 

appetite that could put an army brigade to shame. Oh well, hopefully Ranma would 

be able to give him a decent fight--he had better for the cost feeding him would be.

* * *

Darkness; broken by a single flickering candle set on a tome-covered desk.

Darkness; both cold and unforgiving, hiding faces familiar to many. 

Darkness; filled with the soft sobs of a young girl, terror filled and losing hope.

* * *

Gadwin peered into the tent setup across town from the inn, trying to see if the 

person he was looking for was in. Gadwin relaxed as his gaze settled on the petite 

form of the Mogay merchant Gina, one of the few people willing to risk the 

journey required to get to Dight Village from the other continent. She was a lifeline 

to many, bringing medicines and equipment that were impossible to procure 

through other channels.

Walking forward to greet the big man entering her tent, Gina wondered what 

brought him here considering that most things she did he had no use for. Deciding 

that there was no use trying to figure it out with so little information Gina set about 

finding out in the quickest manner possible: she asked.

"Hiya Gadwin, What'sa you want?" Gina quirked a thin eyebrow on her angular 

face and flicked one of her long ears out of her face as she stood in front of 

Gadwin (1).

Gadwin smiled a broad easy smile as he looked down at the Mogay merchant who 

was doing so much for the village. "Well, I was wondering if you might have 

something that would suit one of the new arrivals in the village. He seems to be a 

warrior, but I don't think any of the armor available here would suit him. He 

doesn't seem the sort to be weighted down in battle, so the only other option was 

you."

Gina's dark eyes twinkled with interest, someone new in the village and a warrior 

who didn't go for the human-mountain view on combat that seemed so common 

around these parts? How... interesting. "Well, you'sa show me this'a one and I'll'a 

have a look see, if'a I like, then maybe I have'a something that would suit'sa your 

need." 

Gadwin was about to nod when an explosion rocked the village, looking startled 

Gadwin turned. "That sounded like it came from the inn, I hope Ranma's not in 

trouble." After saying this Gadwin set off towards the inn as fast has his legs could 

take him.

Gina followed with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

Deep in a secret underground research station: a group of scientists, mages, and 

various other researchers that had been gathered together to start work on a project 

by Baal. This project was something he came up with after he found some new 

information on the goings on in the time of Angelou. These writings told of a man 

from the heavens that came to learn and create. His name was Valmar, and it was 

he who the legends talked about when they spoke in hushed voices of the man who 

tried to steal the Icarian wings, but who instead gained wings of darkness.

As Baal examined the writing, he began to form an idea. This book talked of Geia 

and the great project that had been undertaken, and the similarities it had to that of 

Valmar.

Valmar's efforts were to change humanity into something that could stand against 

his enemies; where as the project surrounding Geia's creation was to gain the 

power of the Icarian for those better suited to lead. 

Thus, Baal set about having his researchers try to combine the two, not forsaking 

the original research mind you merely adding a new facet to it. Thus was Project 

Valkyrie born; the project that was just now as Baal watched on bearing its 

poisoned fruit.

* * *

Platters heaped full of food made there way across the Inn to Ranma's table.

With joy filled gaze Ranma saw the meal seat before him and set into it with the 

gusto only a Saotome unfed three days can manage. After several minutes of eating 

and three pages on the menu a loutish voice broke the stunned silence of the other 

patrons watching the natural disaster that was Ranma.

"Hey, whaddya think youse is doing at OUR table?"

A minute later and another menu page and the voice rang out again.

If one listened closely enough one could almost hear the brain cells being burned 

out through sudden overuse.

"Hey, who do youse think youse is ignoring me like dat?

Who where they? He didn't care; they were as far from being more important than 

food to a Saotome as Ranma was from quoting astrophysics. Ranma calmly 

continued ignoring whoever was speaking and started to eat another bowl of 

ramen.

The only sound in the room--other than that of the death and destruction of many a 

fine meal--was the sound of the last thread of a temper fraying and coming closer 

and closer to snapping.

"Grrr, Listen to me damn it, don't ya know who I am?"

Ranma grumbled to himself, why was it he could never eat a meal without some 

half-assed git interrupting him, if it wasn't Akane or his old man, it was Ryoga or 

one of the various other problems in his life. Hell even in whatever world he had 

been banished to by the PMS Queen Pluto, some bastard was trying to interrupt his 

meal. Well he sighed to himself he'd have to do something soon or he'd just get 

attacked and that would waste all this wonderful food and he couldn't have that. 

So Ranma calmly set down the bowl and slowly turned his void black gaze to see 

who dared come between him and food.

Standing in front of a dozen unshaven and armed men was someone who looked 

more ape then man, long gangly arms reaching almost to his knees attached to 

shoulders almost as wide as he was tall, and capped off with a face that not only a 

mother couldn't love but that had gotten her husband beaten for as a result.

Ranma put all his years of training with his father to use as he opened his mouth 

and in the most insulting voice possible said, "Listen, I don't know who you are 

but you're starting to tick me off, leave now or I won't be held responsible for 

what happens."

If Genma had been here he couldn't have been prouder of his son's ability to 

enrage anyone, anywhere in two sentences or less. The face of the leader of the 

motley turned purple, and then red, steam seemed to come from his ears.

"Listen youse little puke, who da hell do ya t'ink youse is to tell me, ME! The Boss 

of the 'Really Mean Bandits' what ta do?"

After a mental laugh at someone admitting to calling their group something so 

stupid he sighed. "Ok, fine. If that's the way you want to do this then I really have 

only two words to say to you."

The goon snorted. "Yeah wha's that? Gunna start beggin' fer mercy now 'fore we 

pound ya?"

Ranma just raised his head and replied, "No… this."

Swiftly bringing his arm level with the floor and his now open palm pointing at the 

leader of the group Ranma barked out, "Shadow Lance!" Black energy coursed 

down his arm and settled into his palm before erupting across the room and with a 

roar blowing the leader off his feet and through the open door.

Millenia's voice echoed in Ranma's mind as the energy from the spell dispersed

Well done student, I give that an 8. Next time though try not to use so much 

energy that's all the willed magic you'll be able to pull until we get to finish that 

meal.

'Ha...' Ranma mentally sneered at his self-proclaimed teacher '... I'd like to see 

you do better.'

Hmmm... Oh don't worry student you will tonight. A sinister grin seemed to 

enshroud these words as they slowly faded from his mind.

Slowly getting to his feet Ranma turned to the innkeeper. "Mind keeping this warm 

for me? It seems there's some trash to be dealt with." Seeing the innkeeper nod, 

Ranma turned to the gap jawed idiots "Okay, lets take this outside, I doubt the 

innkeeper would appreciate us wrecking his inn."

* * *

Baal watched silently as the vermin working on this project ran backwards and 

forwards checking and triple-checking everything to make sure there were no 

mistakes, after all they all understood what would happen should a mistake be 

made.

Finally, after waiting for almost an hour everything was ready, Dr. Vuton had just 

come by to tell him that they would start the vitalization process shortly. 

"Nine, eight, zeven, zix, five, four, t'ree, two, vun, zero, Vitalzzation prozezz 

z'tarted." The weasely little man shouted with glee as Mana started to flow through 

the conduits and wires, infusion the vessel with power and hopeful life.

As the power began to flow into the vessel a dull thrum could be heard, energy 

began to arch across the surface of the pod, technicians flipped switches and turned 

knobs, and Baal watched on in growing impatience as the culmination of years of 

work finally came together.

"Everzing is ready my Lord. You have but to zay zee vord and ve vill zee if zee 

technizionz vill zervive thiz project." Vuton reported tacking a sadistic joy in 

pointing out to all just how fragile their grip on life truly was and just how much 

they all had resting on this experiment.

"Very well," barked Baal, "commence." As the words left Baal's lips, one tech 

pulled the final lever and inside the pod a sealed hole in the roof irised open and a 

pale grey sludge started to fill the interior.

The thrumming rose in pitch and more and more power was poured into the 

primordial soap within the pod, as well as terabyte after terabyte of information, 

personality overlays, directives, hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes everything a person 

should know, everything a person needed to know, or at least what Baal believed 

they needed to know.

'Soon', Baal thought. 'Soon, all will be ready, and nothing will be able to stand 

before me.'

* * *

She, just like all her friends had ignored the stories of strange things in Nerima: 

stories of girls going missing in the middle of the day; stories of strange monsters 

that lurked in the shadows. After all everyone knew that this was home to some of 

the greatest martial artists in the world, who would be foolish enough to do something like that here?

And anyway everyone knew monsters where the stuff of fantasies. Pity it was the 

very type of person she had been sure would keep danger away had in fact turned 

out to be the danger she would face. Thus it was that Minako was in the situation 

that she found herself.

"Please, please just, just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone please just let me 

go," sobbed the young girl tied to the evil looking altar.

"Sweet flower, do not cry. Alas I cannot let thee free, but rejoice that your sacrifice 

will be for a most noble cause." The robe clad Kuno looked up from where he was 

studying one of the many tomes on his cluttered desk. "Yes, for once I have found 

the correct ritual you will help me gain the power to defeat the fiend Saotome and 

his minions."

Minako just seemed to sob harder and Kuno shrugged and ignored her, going back 

to looking for the ritual he required. Truly duty was a harsh mistress, but he knew 

that should he find himself unable to do what needed to be done countless others 

would suffer, and so he was caused to make hard decisions and to do that which 

was for the greater good, after all what was the life of one person compared to the 

chance to put a halt to the vile Saotome's reign of terror

One thought went through Minako's mind before she fell asleep, 'Why is it always 

the cute ones?' 

* * *

As Gadwin ducked and dived around people as quickly as he could, he cursed 

under his breath. What was it with this kid that he couldn't go half an hour without 

causing a problem or getting himself in trouble? Ducking around a cart that was 

bring someone's produce into market Gadwin caught a glimpse of Gina's slight 

form flowing around people as she headed off to see what the commotion was, 

well at least she would be able to see who the gear was for before hand.

Gadwin skidded to a halt outside Dr Alma's Office and grabbed Ranma's sheathed 

sword, 'Better get this to him, if he's in a fight he'll probably need it.'

Once again Gadwin set off as fast as his feet could carry him across the village 

knocking over a few people on his way, once he got to the Inn he saw Ranma 

unarmed and surrounded by thirteen bandits all armed an looking ready to kill. 

Drawing back his arm Gadwin yelled, "Ranma, catch!" And heaved the sheathed 

blade into the air, watching it fly he thought for a moment that he may have thrown 

it to hard when just as it reached its apex Ranma leaped into the air and caught the 

blade.

* * *

Ranma stopped just as he stepped out of the inn, inside there had only been twelve 

bandits, not counting their leader, but now standing in two groups at both ends of 

the street was no less the thirty and maybe a few more than that. 

Ranma smirked 'Well, maybe this will be more of a work out than I thought, heh.

Maybe I should try the other trick Red taught me, see how she likes that.'

As Ranma made his way to the center of the street the bandits shifted nervously,

Most where wondering why this guy wasn't even looking concerned let alone 

worried, a few others had seen what he had done inside the inn and knew that 

wasn't any type of magic they had heard of, and something unknown was usually 

something bad.

Feet planted firmly in the loose dirt of the street, arms at his side, Ranma cooked 

his head to the side and he glared at the leader of this group.

"Ok, here we are. You want to start this dance or do I get to?"

With a growl of rage the slightly singed bandit leader roared, "Kill the little puke, 

and make sure you do it slowly like."

As the last echoes of the command faded into nothing the group drew there various 

weapons as one. Daggers and swords stood beside staves and clubs, one man even 

had a rather powerful looking crossbow that creaked with the strain of the draw.

A moment of silence passed, and almost as one they surged forth hoping to 

overwhelm Ranma with sheer numbers.

As the first man started to draw back his arm to strike Ranma's previously closed 

eyes snapped open and a vicious grin split his face as he barked two words, 

"Tainted Wind!" As the words left his mouth a shadowy force seemed to reach out 

and pick the bandits up and hurl them away from Ranma who now stood with 

wings unleashed and shrouded in power.

"Well that was less then satisfying. Hmmm, can't throw anything big in here so 

let's try the other way."

Ranma seemed to concentrate for a moment, as if trying to remember something 

long forgotten, suddenly as if a switch had been thrown Ranma straitened throwing 

his shoulders back and brought his cupped hands before him and began to chant.

Darkness hear my shouted plea,

Lend your strength now unto me,

I call you past the Twilight Pall,

Your majesty I now unveil,

OBLIVION!

As the last shouted word left his lips he threw his hands forward as power flowed 

across his arms and spewed down the street taking out the bandits there.

After seeing almost half his men taken down with one spell the leader turned to a 

rail thin bandit dressed in ratty clothing and started screaming "Hurry up and put 

up the anti-magic field you fool, or do you want to be the next one he gets with that 

strange magic!"

The mage looked around nervously before he started to concentrate a pale light 

seemed to illuminate him as he brought his hands forth and shouted the name of 

the spell, "Shhhh!" A vortex of anti-magic whirled around Ranma cutting him off 

from most of his magic, and all of the magic he could use at the moment due to 

lack of energy.

As all looked on the wings of pitch black adorning Ranma's shoulders flickered 

and faded from sight. 

With a silent curse Ranma slipped into a loose stance and glared at the mage 

promising to deal with him last, just so he would have the time to make it last.

Before anyone could blink Ranma had leapt to the side of where he was, catching 

two well thrown knives and returning them to there senders, one through his 

shoulder the other splitting the offenders kneecap, as Ranma landed a cry went up 

from outside of the bandits. "Ranma, catch!" He looked up and saw the sword that 

had made this trip with him soaring high above the ground, bracing himself he 

leapt to meet it, catching it he threw a quick salute to Gadwin.

Sheathed blade in hand Ranma landed, once again surrounded by bandits though 

less then the first time. "Heh," Ranma snorted after drawing the blade, "I doubt I'll 

need this for the likes of you." So saying the blade was sent flying over his 

shoulder to land firmly planted between the legs of a bandit who had silently been 

edging away from where he had been blown by Ranma's spell. Seeing the sword 

planted so close to all he held dear, the bandit did the only thing he could. Eyes 

rolling up into his head he fainted and bid goodbye to the waking world.

Cracking his knuckles Ranma gave this group there first viewing of his infamous 

smirk and set about proving why it was foolish to engage Ranma Saotome in close 

combat, a sword strike was effortlessly blocked with the scabbard still clenched in 

Ranma's left hand and redirected into the path of one of its fellows, the wielder 

sent to an early repose with a swift blow behind the ear, the next was brought down 

with a brutal kick to the knee bending it in reverse of its proper angel and pain 

filled cry of that bandit was silenced by a kick to the temple, three where brought 

down with a single round house kick and another with the back fist that followed.

The bandit leader watched on in disgust as his men where defeated one by one, 

with a cry of rage he let loose a command "BRING IN DA BRUTE SQUAD!" 

His men now scattered seemed to, as one heave a sigh of relief and a group of six 

huge men dressed in a strange form of leather armor came rushing from the gates.

Ranma stilled and turned to take the measure of this new threat, seeing that with 

the exception of one they all moved with the tread of brawlers, rather than martial 

artist's, he relaxed slightly. The other who stayed behind the rest didn't move right, 

he didn't flow like a martial artist or seem to barge his way through the air like a 

brawler his movements where stilted, jerky and yet smother then they should have 

been as well, he was a group of contradictions that all screamed one thing, that this 

person was not to be underestimated and should be treated with caution.

Two of this new group split off from the other four and slowly advanced on 

Ranma. One was armed with a huge hammer that looked as if someone had taken a 

section from a giant tree and put a pole through it to use as a handle, the second 

wielded a set of wicked looking clawed gauntlets each with three barbed blades 

that constantly dripped strange venom.

As the two began to circle Ranma he looked them over, both seemed use to 

working as a team so he doubted it would be easy to get them to tangle each other 

up or get in each others way, it looked like that only sure way of taking them out 

was a frontal assault on one that would take them down before the other could 

react, strategy set Ranma flowed towards the clawed hulk as he was the closest 

target.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken" he cried as his arms blurred and blows rained 

down on the chest of his enemy the repulsive sound of ribs breaking followed by a 

stunned silence the result.

Ranma swiftly moved away from his fallen foe and his compatriot. He was about 

the start on the second when he noticed a mocking clapping coming from the 

group's leader.

"Hahaha, very nicely done but you did seal your fate, you did. Now you will face 

the terror that is the Mark Seven Basilisk armor--patent pending. Even as we speak 

your hand is turning to stone, sure you may be able to defeat one or even two more 

of my Brute Squad but by that time you'll be nothing but a statue that we will 

crush."

Ranma looked down at his hands and sure enough the fingers where solid stone 

and his hands where slowly transforming as well, as despair began to rise he felt 

something shift and the transformation halted then reversed.

Baka, next time someone throws you your sword, USE IT!!!!

Three guesses who that was and no she wasn't happy.

 'Fine, fine, I'll use the sword then. Gee a guy can't catch a break, can he?'

You keep making screw ups like that last one and a break is exactly what you'll 

get and a one-way trip to the next life. I'm not sure I could pull that trick of again, 

even if I wanted to. 

Ranma looked at the gloating Bandit leader then to his hand and back again, he 

slowly lifted his hand so everyone could see it, and one by one flexed his fingers, 

smirking as the bandit leader's face fell. He slowly walked to where his sword was 

sticking out of the ground not an inch from the groin of some unfortunate bandit 

and yanked it out of the ground. Turning to ease into a basic ready stance facing 

the now furious hammer wielding brute, Ranma calmly tossed the scabbard he had 

been holding over his shoulder, where it hit the waking bandit and sent him back to 

dreamland.

"Right then, let see if you're as easy to take down as your claw happy buddy then."

Ranma Taunted the Brute who gave an incoherent roar and charged hammer 

swung high.

Ranma slipped past him with ease and flicked the sword blade out as he was 

passing leaving a shallow cut across the gut of the man.

The big man groaned as he got up from his knees and turned a baleful glare at 

Ranma, who calmly cocked his eyebrow and made a 'come on then' motion with 

his empty hand.

The big man scowled and griped his hammer tightly, he slowly edged his left foot 

forward before quickly swinging his hammer over his shoulder and launching 

himself at Ranma, as Ranma tried to do as he had last time he was caught 

unprepared by the round house swing the hammer wielder performed that covered 

almost half the street and proved to much for Ranma to dodge.

Ranma picked himself up from where he had hit the inn wall and grunted, eyeing 

the now confounded hammer wielder with scorn he bit out "Hah, you call that a 

hit? Weak little girls have hit me harder. Come on, put your back into it, are you a 

man or what?"

The taunts once again had the desired effect and set off a blind charge from the 

hammer wielder, this time Ranma brought the sword to his side and prepared to 

strike, as the bellowing bull of a man started to complete his massive overhead 

swing Ranma streaked forward and brought the blade around in a savage wide 

arced slash. For a moment both combatants stood there Ranma in his finishing 

stance sword held out beside him after finishing his slash and the big man with his 

hammer still over his head, until finally the big man started to topple as his tunic 

became sodden in his life blood.

Ranma calmly stood up and brought the sword once more to his side and glanced 

at the four remaining members of the Brute Squad "Well, who's next?"

The Brute Leader gave a quick hand signal and the Brute standing behind the Gang 

Leader raised his meaty fist and knocked out the fool before tossing him over his 

shoulder as the others went to work gathering the wounded and dead, as the Silver 

haired Brute watched before he turned towards Ranma.

"Well, That's enough of that, I've got better things to do but I'll tell you what, 

show me what you've got, If you give a good enough showing, maybe I'll let you 

live for a while longer, I need a workout anyway."

After saying this the Leader flicked a small buckler from his back into the air and 

after drawing the Gladius at his side caught the falling shield in his off hand.

Just before he was about to begin he paused and smirked for a second "Oh, By the 

way, the name is Stiel, remember it."

Ranma, Seeing the remaining bandits fade away one by one smirked as finally he 

felt a tickle in the back of his mind telling him is magic was at his command again, 

not that he would need it.

"Hah, I'll give you more then a work out, let's hope you can keep up with me, 

wouldn't want to fall asleep mid-swing now would I."

Nodding once Stiel began to circle with his stance close and defensive for the 

moment.

Ranma tucked his sword close to his side and flickered forward sure he would be 

able to finish this soon enough that his waiting meal wouldn't even be cold.

As Ranma neared his enemy a glow sprang up around the Brute Leader and he 

jumped back and let loss a cry "Quake Cutter" as the words left his lips the energy 

surged from his blade and rocket across the ground, catching Ranma unprepared 

and thus hitting him full on and throwing him from his feet.

'Damn, this guys not messing around, guess I'll have to stop playing around and 

take this seriously. Damn what's the world coming to?'

As Ranma climbed to his feet he saw his opponent waiting calmly for him to rise.

* * *

"At last I have found it!" Tatewaki cried with glee as he held aloft a rune-covered 

book.

As he brought the book down again and began to read he felt a thrill of elation go 

through him, soon, very soon he would have the power he required to bring down 

the cursed Saotome.

* * *

Baal glared in impatience as the lab workers scurried around like rats doing their 

work. He knew it would take time, but the longer required for completion the 

longer it would be before he could deal with some... troubling problems that had 

arisen--namely his son and the Icarian.

 Soon he would have much less need for them, but for now he must wait.

Professor Vuton came scampering over to him with glee written on his face.

"My Lord, ve are ready to begin ze nexzt ztage, all ve need iz your vord."

Baal looked down at the little man and slowly nodded his head, signaling to 

commence.

"Ztart ze nexzt ztage" Vuton cried with glee, as buttons and levers where pull and 

the magical energy being injected into the chamber in the center of the room 

seemed to increase in potency and energy crackled around the frame holding the 

chamber in place.

As the opening at in the roof of the chamber finally closed sealing the now full 

chamber the breakers that had been keeping the energy away from the goop inside 

where removed and pure magical energy flowed through the primordial ooze 

inside.

As seconds ticked by nothing seemed to happen until finally a shockwave pulsed 

out from the chamber throwing those closest off there feet, Dr Vuton crowed with 

delight as he looked up from the reading he had been monitoring "My Lord, Ze 

exzperiment, it iz a zuccezzez."

As Vuton spoke the words the chamber began to open, and all turned to see what 

would steep forth.

* * *

As Leen reached the door to Herr Mullen's office she paused to compose herself, 

as she well knew that only the worst news was handed out in this place, Mullen 

enjoyed giving good news where all could hear it. TC \l1 "

After a few moments Leen opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Mullen at 

his desk reading a report from one of his operatives with a palpable aura of despair 

as she closed the door behind her Mullen's head quickly rose a look of worry on 

his face that was instantly banished on seeing that it was Leen, Mullen motioned 

for her to come closer and take a seat before putting down the report that he had 

been going over.

 "It's good to see you are well Leen, unfortunately from the latest reports on my 

father machinations this may not stay the same for long."

"It would seem that my father has finally gained a measure of success in his quest 

to find a more 'controllable' substitute for the power of the Icarians in this project 

'Valkyrie' of his."

"This means that you are much less valuable to him now, which means he may 

very well try to have you 'removed' so someone else doesn't use your power 

against him."

"This is why I'm going to ask you to do something for me, next time we cross 

paths with Justine and his companions go with them, help protect the spirit stone 

they have from my father and thus gain some protection for yourself."

Throughout Mullens speech Leen could only nod and think just how right her 

premonition had been, bad new indeed.

* * *

Notes TC \l1 "

Yeah finally finished this chapter *mutters* sorry for this taken so damn long, I 

was stuck on the fight scene as I'm not used to writing such a long scene it had to 

get help from others, thanks Jared btw for all your help and suggestions and 

everyone else as well.

Thanks to My Pre-readers, Guyjin most of all, without whom, I'd still be 

wondering if I should release this or not.

Also thanks to Griever, Keep up the good work. ^_^

(1) Yes the Mogay in this line are different from the game's version and Gina is 

older and Guido is unlikely to show up anytime, why, that will be explained 

latter on but it will be explained.


End file.
